Dib Loses It
by NotJerry
Summary: Dib finally completely loses it when he's pushed too far.
1. Chapter 1

Dib sat in school, in Ms. Bitters class, with the same kids as everyday, and the alien, Zim.

Chunk walked by and pulled Dib up out of his seat, giving him a wedgie. Then Torque Smaquey squirted a bottle of glue into Dib's buttcrack.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dib yelled.

Rob gave Dib a front wedgie, before giving him a normal wedgie, forcing his underwear deep into his glue filled buttcrack. Rob pulled Dib's underwear over his head. Dib flailed his arms helplessly yelling.

Zita walked over to Dib while all the other kids were laughing, and said to him, "Hey, they're all a bunch of jerks, I actually think you're really cute and really smart, I was just scared of social rejection and followed the crowd to be cool. Do you wanna get some pizza after school?"

Through his underwear, Dib muffled "Yes Zita, that'll be nice". having his hopes up.

"Well I don't know how you can do that when you're in the hospital." Zita replied.

"In the hospital? What are you talking about?"

Chunk slammed a stapler into Dib's head, stapling his underwear into his head.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Dib screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zim laughed while everyone else laughed. "THE DIB-WORM IS IN PAIN!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Yelled Dib. "My head is bleeding out!"

"Yeah everyone, Dib's big head is bleeding out!" Yelled Chunk.

"MY FUCKING HEAD IS NOT THAT BIG!" Yelled Dib, going insane.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All the kids laughed.

"Ms. Bitters, aren't you going to do something?" Asked Dib.

"Sorry Dib, it's against school policy for me to interfere with kids having problems with each other, you have to work your problems out with each other."

Dib was pretty certain that she was lying.

"But my head is bleeding out." Dib said losing consciousness.

Everything started fading for Dib, his vision, his hearing. The last thing he saw was, his underwear, being over his head and stapled to his head. The last thing he heard was kids saying "LOOK AT DIB'S BIG BLEEDING HEAD!".


	2. Chapter 2

Dib slowly opened his eyes. He heard the familiar sounds of the Game Slave 2 game, Vampire Piggy Hunter.

"Where am I?" Dib asked out loud.

"Oh, hey Dib." said Gaz, playing on her Game Slave 2. "You're in the hospital."

"What happened?" Asked Dib.

"You bled out your head, you lost A LOT of blood."

Dib reached up to touch his head. He felt stitches. Dib started to remember what happened.

"Oh, and Dad told me not to say anything about your head being big." Said Gaz.

"Thanks Gaz".

"So where is Dad?" Asked Dib.

"He had to go take a dump."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Dib, I'm your sister, Dad pulled me out of school and made me come."

"Thanks Gaz"

"Hello children! I have returned from the restroom!" Announced Professor Membrane, their dad, entering the hospital room.

"Dad! I'm glad you came here in person." Dib said smiling to his father, excited to see his dad had come to see him in person insted of on a floating monitor like usual.

"Well of course I came in person, son. You were in a very serious accident."

"Those bastards stapled my underwear into my head!" Exclaimed Dib.

"HOLY SHIT! You remember what happened?" Professor Membrane asked, shocked that his son could remember anything after the head injury.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too." Said Dib.

"So what are you gonna do now, Dib?" Gaz asked her brother.

"Your brother still has A LOT of healing to do, Gaz." said their dad. "He won't be going ANYWHERE for awhile."

 _At least I don't have to go back to school with those fucking assholes._ Dib thought in his bruised head.

"You're still gonna keep me company, right Dad?" Dib asked his father.

"Of course son!" Professor Membrane said. "You were in a HORRIBLE accident. I will keep you company son!"

"Thanks Dad." Dib said.

"And so will your sister!"

"Whatever keeps me out of school." said Gaz, playing her video game.

"Dib, you have a visitor." the nurse said, walking in the room.

"Who would want to visit me?" Dib's family was already here.

"Hey Dib." said a familiar voice.

"Zim?"

"How ya feeling?" Zim asked, wearing his human disguise.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check on my buddy." said Zim.

"BULLSHIT!" Dib yelled.

"No really, I felt bad." Zim said.

"Then why did you laugh at me when that fat fuck slammed a goddamn stapler in my head?" Dib angrily asked.

"It amuses me when any human is in pain, laughing is a natural reaction."

"Did you hear that Dad? He said it amuses him when any HUMAN is in pain! No human would say that! I told you a billion times, Zim's an alien!"

"I'm sorry, what were you saying son?" Professor Membrane asked, looking up from his phone.

"You weren't even paying attention?"

"Sorry son, I'm trying to beat my highscore on Angry Piggies. Those damn green birds, stealing my corn..."

"Come on Dad!" Dib exclaimed.

"I work 24/7, I need a break every once in awhile, and I'll be damned if those evil birds steal my Angry Piggies' corn!"

"Dad! It's just a game! This is a REAL LIVE ALIEN!"

"My poor insane son."

"DAD!"

"I'm sorry son, you did just receive a massive head injury, but you have had these paranormal delusions your whole life."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Watch your mouth young man." Professor Membrane said sternly to Dib.

Dib had been filling up with anger from everyone his whole life, he was finding it harder and harder to contain his anger.

Dib tried to reason some more.

"Gaz, didn't Zim come in and say it amuses him when any HUMAN is in pain?"

"Huh? I wasn't paying attention." Gaz said, immersed into her video game.

"Come on Gaz! You're my sister! You're supposed to have my back!"

"I seriously wasn't paying attention Dib, I'm in the zone right now."

Dib was shaking and making animal noises from the insanity building in him, stronger and stronger.

"Dib, relax my friend." Zim said, a bit menacingly.

"Why are you even here Zim?" Dib asked, demandingly.

"Dib, it hurts me that you would ask such a question. I'm your friend, I just want to check in on you, you suffered a pretty bad head accident."

"You probably caused it." said Dib.

*Sigh* "I wish I could take credit for that one, but I actually had nothing to do with it."

"And why should I believe you?" replied Dib.

"Because, if I was responsible for something so brilliant, I wouldn't neglect to take the credit for it." Zim replied back.

"So why didn't you take the credit for it?" 

"Damn, I didn't think of that."

"For the last time Zim! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

Just then, GIR flew in wearing his green dog disguise, the jet fire coming out of his butt.

"HIIIIIIIIIIII! DIB!" GIR said rapidly waving his arm.

"We made you a cupcake!" GIR yelled in his manic voice, pulling the cupcake out of his head.

"Now I know you're up to something Zim! Even if you weren't responsible for my head injury, you're using that incident to formulate your own plan now! I bet that cupcake is POISONOUS! Or it's got a TRACKING DEVICE IN IT! Or it'll EXPLODE when it touches my stomach acid!

"Actually, it's vanilla with chocolate filling in the middle and strawberry frosting on top." Zim said.

"You can't fool me Zim! Fuck you and fuck your cupcake!" Dib yelled at Zim.

"HEY!" GIR yelled. You leave the cupcake out of this!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Dib yelled.

"Whatever." Zim said. "Let's go GIR." Zim said walking out of the hospital room.

"YAY!" GIR shouted outside of the hospital room. "THAT MEANS I CAN EAT THE CUPCAKE!"

"GIR DON'T!" Zim yelled.

*BOOM* There was an explosion.

"Godammit." Zim said. Now I'll have to put you back together back at the base.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" Dib yelled.

"They already left, idiot." Gaz said annoyed.

"NO! I MEAN ALL OF YOU!"

"What?" Gaz said opening her right eye wide and rasing her eyebrow above it.

"YES! ALL OF YOU! GET OUT!"

"Excuse me son?" said Professor Membrane.

"I SAID ALL OF YOU GET OUT RIGHT THIS GODDAMN FUCKING INSTANT!"

"I'm going to assume this behavior is due to the head injury, and just leave and let you rest, come on Gaz, let's go now."

Gaz stopped by Dib's bed. "I don't think you're in the right kind of hospital Dib. I'll tell the nurse to give you something to make you chill out."

Gaz walked out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dib yelled super insanely. "I'M SICK OF THIS SHIT! EVERYONE TREATS ME LIKE SHIT! YOU'RE ALL GONNA PAY ONE DAY! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! GODAMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Dib was incredibly irrational now.

Security guards ran in the room. Two held him down.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME! GET THE FUCK OFF MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Dib yelled in insanity.

More staff ran in.

Dib was flipped onto his back side, and his pants pulled down.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Dib yelled.

A big male nurse jammed a needle into Dib's butt cheek, injecting him with some kind of sedative.

"LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dib yelled, crying now. "PLEASE! LET ME GO! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOUR FAMILIES! BECAUSE EVERY FUCKING HUMAN IS EVIL! ZIM IS ACTUALLY RIGHT ABOUT WANTING TO DESTROY YOU ALL! BUT YOU'RE ALL JUST AS BAD AS HIM IF NOT WORSE! HE'S THE EVIL ALIEN BUT YOU HUMANS ARE EVEN WORSE THAN HIM! AT LEAST HE WAS GIVEN AN ACTUAL REASON TO COME AND DESTROY THE HUMAN RACE! IT'S HIS MISSION! THAT HIS LEADERS GAVE HIM! BUT NOW YOU BETTER GET READY FOR INVADER DIB!

Dib started to feel sleepy.

"You'll all pay! I swear it! And it'll be me who destroys you all! Not Zim! But me! I'll destroy you all!" Dib was falling asleep.

"You all just wait!" Dib said quieter, closer to sleep now.

"You'll...all...pay..."

"Shhhhhhhhhh." the doctor hushed Dib, with his finger over his lips.

That was the last thing Dib saw and heard before he fell into his medically induced coma.


	3. Chapter 3

Dib slowly opened his eyes. He looked around at his surroundings, white cushioned walls were all around him. Dib then looked down, and saw that he was in one of those crazy buckets.

Before Dib could even think, a door that was visible only when opened, quickly opened.

Two men dressed in all white clothing walked into the room.

"Hello big headed child." said one of the men in all white clothing.

"Where am I?" asked Dib.

"You had a psychotic breakdown in the regular hospital." the man in white replied.

"Oh." Dib replied, unsure of what else to say at the moment.

"It was INSANE bro." the other man in white said.

"That's right." said the first man in white. "This kid IS INSANE."

Dib just stared at the two men, unable to clearly think right now, his brain hadn't completely restarted from the temporary coma he was forced into.

Another man in a white lab coat stepped in the room.

"Hello Dib. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." the doctor said.

"You're way too mentally unstable and dangerous to be present in society. We've decided that you're insane. You'll be confined here for a period no shorter than the rest of your life. Enjoy your stay, bye bye! Oh wait, I almost forgot, your dad's here to see you."

"Hello son." Professor Membrane said, stepping in front of the door way.

"Dad!" Dib exclaimed. "You have to get me out of here!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that son. These intelligent men have decided that you are insane and you are a major threat to yourself and others."

"But Dad!"

"I'm sorry son, but these men are SCIENTISTS, and SCIENTISTS know what's best for the world and it's inhabitants!"

"Why thank you." the doctor said to Professor Membrane.

"No need for thanks." Professor Membrane replied. "I am merely stating the facts, no need to thank me, THANK SCIENCE!"

"What about Zim?" Dib asked.

"There you go about that Zim kid." Professor Membrane said. "I've seen him a number of times, and if he was an alien I would know, if aliens even exist that is. Look son, being obsessed with the supernatural and paranormal and even believing they're real is one thing, but being a murderous psychopath is another. You can still make it in society as a person who believes in fictional beings, just not as a highly successful person. But, you can't be killing people and blowing things up!"

"I never killed anyone or blew anything up!" Dib yelled at his dad.

"Not yet you didn't. And being here will ensure that you don't. You have those tendencies Dib. I'm sorry doctor, I should be letting you explain this, how rude of me, I didn't mean to insult you or offend you, you're the doctor here."

"No worries Mr. Membrane." the doctor replied. "Dib, your father is right though, you are a dangerous, homicidal maniac."

"Dib the Homicidal Maniac." the first man in white said. "It just seems like Johnny would be a more fitting name for you..."

"Well, I have a lot more work I have to do today!" the doctor said. "Plenty more patients to deal with, plenty more paperwork to fill out, much much to do."

"Yes, yes." Professor Membrane said. "You're a very busy man."

"Indeed, I am." the doctor replied.

The last time Dib was in this place, he was teleporting between dimensions, which is how he escaped. But this time he wasn't leaving this dimension, he'd have to figure another way out. Without being able to leave this dimension, it'd be near impossible to escape this facility. Dib had no idea how he would escape, but he knew he had to, he had a mission to complete. He just had to escape this facility, but how?

"Well, I have to go now, and the gentlemen in white have other patients to deal with. I'm afraid visiting time is over Mr. Membrane."

"I understand doctor." Professor Membrane replied. "Science calls!"

"As do my receptionists!" the doctor said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" everyone laughed, excluding Dib, obviously.

"Ah, comic relief is very important during dark times!" said the first man in white.

"Yep." said the second man in white.

"Well, I have to go now." said the doctor. "I'll have one of my receptionists let you out, Mr. Membrane."

"Ok, we better get going." Professor Membrane said. "Goodbye son."

"Dad! You can't leave me here!"

"I'm sorry son." Professor Membrane said. Then he looked down, shook his head, and said "My poor insane son."

Everyone walked out and shut the door.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dib yelled, helplessly.


	4. Chapter 4

It felt like it had been many hours, but there was no way to keep track of time in this room.

Suddenly, Dib heard the sound of a laser cutting through the wall behind him.

Dib jumped in his crazy bucket and turned around. There was indeed a laser cutting through the wall.

Dib bounced away to avoid being squished by the wall.

The wall segment fell in and, despite being a padded wall, would have squished Dib to death, due to the material attached on the other side.

"HERE! JUST TAKE IT! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! TAKE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"ZIM? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Dib demanded.

"PLEASE! TAKE THE CUPCAKE! GIR WON'T SHUT UP ABOUT IT!"

"Give him that cupcake, he dissed the first cupcake at the hospital but he'd be happy if he just ate it, give him that cupcake!"

"PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO TAKE THIS CUPCAKE! AND EAT IT!" Zim desperately begged. "HE'S DRIVING ME INSANE! JUST LIKE YOU! I'D CHECK MYSELF IN THIS PLACE, BUT THEY'D FIND OUT THAT I'M AN ALIEN!"

"And of course nobody but me heard that." Dib said.

"It's the SAMEEEEEE cupcake, we just made a new one, but it's exactly like the old one! It's VANILLAAAAAAA with CHOCOLLLLLLLATE FILLING and STRAWBERRY FROSTING ON TOP!" GIR shouted manic as ever.

"PLEASE DIB!" Zim was actually crying. "TAKE THIS DELICIOUS CUPCAKE AND EAT IT! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!"

"Isn't that cupcake compromised, Zim?" Dib asked, not forgetting the visit in the hospital.

"NO! GIR WANTED YOU TO ENJOY IT SO BAD HE WOULDN'T LET ME MESS WITH IT! IT'S JUST A DELICIOUS CUPCAKE! HERE!" Zim held the cupcake out at Dib.

"And why should I trust you, Zim?" Dib asked.

"GIR HAS DRIVEN ME TOO INSANE TO MESS WITH YOU THIS TIME! HE WOULDN'T LET ME TRICK YOU! HE WANTS YOU TO EAT THE CUPCAKE AND ENJOY IT!"

"You're gonna LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE it!" GIR shouted.

"Zim, have you even noticed that I can't move my arms or legs in this thing?" Dib asked, referring to the crazy bucket.

"I'll blast it off of you with my ship's laser!"

Zim shot the crazy bucket detaining Dib with his ship's laser.

"See? It didn't even hurt you, it just destroyed that stupid bucket on you!" Zim said.

"Give me that cupcake!" Dib said with a smile.

"THANK YOU DIB! YOU DESERVE TO BE SPARED WHEN I ENSLAVE THE HUMAN RACE! YOU'RE THE ONE GOOD HUMAN ON THIS PLANET!"

Dib looked at GIR while holding the cupcake.

"Hey little robot, I've got your cupcake!"

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! TAKE A BITE! YOU'RE GONNA LOOOOOOOOOVE IT!" GIR yelled, purely excited.

Dib pulled his arm back and held the cupcake up in the air.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Zim yelled in panic.

"Fuck this stupid, disgusting, UGLLLLLLLLY cupcake." Dib said menacingly, with an evil grin on his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zim desperately yelled.

Dib threw the cupcake at Zim and hit him in the eye with it.

"Cupcake." GIR said. "Cupcake?"

"You heartless bastard." Zim said.

"See you later, Zim." Dib said, running into the outside.

"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" GIR explosively yelled.


End file.
